You Confuse Me
by Reikana Chang
Summary: Rate M for later chapters. I haven't tried fan fiction before. Just original. I'm not sure this is so good. But please Read and Review. It's a bunch of pairings. It's in the first time frame. You know...when bulma was in high school...blah blah blah...PLE


**I have tried fiction, but this is my first shot at fan fiction. It may be slow, but it will pick up.**

**Please READ and REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

"BULMA!"

She shot up in her bed. As the sunlight hit her eyes, she groaned and hid under the sheets. It was time for school and she wasn't very happy about it. Five minutes passed and she had already fallen asleep. Soon, she felt a light tug on her shoulder.

"M...mm...Uhuh……AHHHHHH"

"Bulma dear, you are going to be late for school."

"Mom….how much time do I have?"

"An hour dear."

"What!" she rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Bunni left the room so her daughter could have a little privacy getting ready. Bulma quickly pulled up the English paper she had written the night before on her laptop and printed it. She then ran to the bathroom to shower.

About twenty minutes later, she ran out of the bathroom and into her huge walk in closet. It took her ten minutes to find an outfit. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair out. She had a half an hour left. Running downstairs and into the kitchen, she found a hot meal waiting for her. She sat and ate rather quickly. With seventeen minutes on her back, she kissed her mother and ran outside. She decapsulized her hover car and took off. She landed and capsulized it once more.

Running up to the school, she waved to her best friends Chi-Chi, Eighteen and Launch. The girls all showed off their outfits for each other.

Bulma wore a light green tank top that stopped right above her navel. With it, she wore a short, white skirt that hung rather low on her hips and she had flat, green and white, knee high boots.

Chi-Chi wore a short, black, jersey dress with black classic Reeboks and thick socks scrunched around her ankles.

Eighteen wore a short purple jacket that stopped below her breast over a pink wife-beater. Her jeans were purple with pink thread and she wore purple and black heels with it.

Launch wore a short black skirt and an orange sleeveless blouse with the words "twisted Personality" scribbled across the front in what resembled bad handwriting. Her boots stopped halfway up to her knees and were heeled and orange. She also had an orange bandanna tied around her head.

The first bell rung and they all headed in talking about fashion, fighting and friends –all at the same time. They were approached by various guys but ignored them for the most part. They stuck to themselves and ignored the sneers some girls shot their way. It was all in a normal day for them and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

All of them had their lockers in the same place and they had all transferred around until they had the same first period, so they were pretty much set together in the mornings. They all hung out with each other waiting for the first bell to ring. After that, they had two minutes until the late bell rung.

"So Bulma, what do you think about these shoes? I got them yesterday..."

"Oh Launch….they are sooo cute."

"Chi, you should have seen his face. I hit him hard enough to knock those nasty teeth in."

"Good for you eighteen. He deserved it. Did he really think he could go that far on the first date?"

"I found him revolting. How did it go with you and Arcus?"

"He was such a jerk. I had to call a cab home. He tried to attack me. He should have two purples eyes this morning….can you believe him?"

"I know I sure can't." The voice belonged to their friend Goku. He was usually clue less and those simple words shocked them. "I mean, why would he want to fight a girl Chi? Why didn't he pick on a guy?"

"Goku….."

"Yes Eighteen?"

"It was originally meant to be a date…"

"He's homosexual? I had no idea…..Markey is looking for a boyfriend."

"GOKU!" All four girls had yelled at him.

Goku was oblivious to what they had meant. He sighed and took Chi Chi's books from her. He piled them on top of his own and managed not to see her blush and the snickers from the other girls. He also missed eighteens disapproving look. What he was looking at was his friend Tien from the Martial Arts club.

"Hey TIEN!. TIEN….over here."

Tien looked over there and walked over once he saw who Goku was with. Goku was the only guy that was friends with them all. They were the pride and joy of the school as they brought in many first place trophies for various things.

"Hey Goku."

"'Sup Tien. You remember my friends."

"Hey girls."

"Hey Tien." "Hi Tien." "'Sup." "Morning, want a cookie?"

As usual, Launch had her usual batch of Monday morning cookies. She offered them to everyone and as usual, everyone loved them. She smiled happily. It was good to feel…good at something.

"Hey Tien. Why don't you come over here with my friends and me?"

It was Armina. A real drama queen if you know one. Eighteen and Chi Chi had a small rift with her because she scratched the paint off Launch's car. Surprisingly, Launch had something to say that morning.

"Hi Armina, he would love to come spend time with you and you're sluts but he's busy consorting with decent people."

"Listen freak…NO ONE…I repeat...NO ONE….was talking to your u…"

She stopped immediately. Eighteen cracked her knuckles and Chi Chi went for the kill. Chi slammed her fist in the girl's mouth. Armina retaliated but only ended up hitting Launch's locker which made her rather angry. Launch pushed her so hard, she hit on the lockers on the other side of the room. The girls had all dropped their books to help. The entire time, Goku was holding onto Bulma's arm to prevent her from intervening. Something she wanted to skin him alive for.

The girls picked up there books and Launch grabbed Tien's arm pulling him away to their class. He wondered how she had known that they were in the same class. He didn't think she would have noticed. The fact that she noticed made the usually serious guy blush a little.

* * *

**Okay….not so good. I know I know….I'm working on it. Please Review.**


End file.
